1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile emergency vehicles, such as ambulances. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile emergency vehicles that have scanning equipment therein. In particular, the present invention relates to mobile emergency medical vehicles that are adapted to facilitate the use of a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner in locations remote from a hospital.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Strokes are currently the third leading cause of death in the United States. Strokes are also the main cause of long-term disability. Strokes are caused by an abrupt interruption of the blood supply to the brain or spinal cord. This deprives the tissue of oxygen and resulting tissue damage. Strokes typically occurring in one of two forms: (i) hemorrhagic strokes, which occur with the rupture of a blood vessel; and (ii) ischemic strokes which occur with the obstruction of a blood vessel.
Rapid diagnosis is a key to effective stroke treatment. This is because the treatment for an ischemic stroke may be contra-indicated for the treatment for a hemorrhagic stroke. Additionally, the effectiveness of a particular treatment may be time-sensitive. More particularly, the current preferred treatment for an acute ischemic stroke, i.e. the administration of tissue Plasminogen Activator (tPA) to eliminate blood clots, is contra-indicated for a hemorrhagic stroke. Furthermore, clinical data suggests that the medication used to treat ischemic strokes is most effective if it is administered within three hours of the onset of the stroke. Current diagnosis times (the time needed to identify that the patient is suffering from a stroke and to identify the hemorrhagic or ischemic nature of the stroke) frequently exceeds this three-hour window. As a result, only a fraction of current ischemic stroke victims are timely treated with tPA.
Imaging is generally necessary to properly diagnose and treat a stroke. In particular, imaging is necessary to distinguish strokes from other medical conditions, to distinguish between the different types of strokes, and to determine appropriate treatment.
Computerized Tomography (CT) has emerged as the key imaging modality in the diagnosis of strokes. CT scanners generally operate by directing x-rays into the body from a variety of positions, detecting the x-rays passing through the body, and then processing the detected x-rays so as to build a computer model of the patient's anatomy. This computer model can then be visualized so as to provide images of the patient's anatomy. It is been determined that such CT scanning, including non-enhanced CT scanning, CT angiography scanning, and CT perfusion and scanning is able to provide substantially all of the information needed to effectively diagnose and treat a stroke.
Unfortunately, the CT scanner is typically located in the hospital's radiology department and the patient is typically received in the emergency room. As such, there will be a round-trip time between the emergency room and the radiology department. This can involve substantial delays, even in the best of hospitals. As a result, the time spent in transporting the patient from the emergency room to the radiology department and then back again can consume critical time which can compromise proper treatment of the patient.
Thus, there was an urgent need for a new and improved CT scanner that is particularly well suited for use in stroke applications. As a result of this need, a mobile computerized tomography imaging system was developed by NeuroLogic Corp. of Danvers, Mass. This imaging system is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,895, issued on Jul. 8, 2008 to Bailey et al. The scanning system is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows the scanning system of NeuroLogic Corp. This scanning system 1 includes a frame 2, and a CT imaging unit 4 mounted to the frame 2. The CT imaging unit 4 is adapted to scan anatomical objects and generate images of such anatomical objects, such as the head of the patient. A transport mechanism 6 is mounted to the frame. The transport mechanism 6 allows fine movement for moving the CT imaging unit 4 precisely relative to the patient during scanning. The imaging system 1 can further include an on-board networking unit mounted to connect the CT imaging unit to a workstation, the hospital's Picture Archiving and Communication (PAC) system, or other Information Technology (IT) network without requiring the use of conventional physical cabling. There is also an on-board power unit mounted to the frame. The onboard power unit is adapted to provide the electrical power needed to operate the CT imaging unit 4, the transport mechanism 6 and the networking unit.
In FIG. 1, it can be seen that the frame 2 includes a pair of arcuate frame members 8 and 9. These arcuate members 8 and 9 are rigidly connected to the imaging unit 4 and provide a surface that facilitates the ability to physically move the imaging system 1. As such, the arcuate frame elements 8 and 9 can provide a strong surplus for securement external objects, as will be described hereinafter.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show prior art mobile emergency medical vehicles that are currently manufactured by Frazer, Inc. of Houston, Tex. Each of these mobile emergency medical vehicles 10 is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,296 (issued on Jun. 9, 1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,227 (issued on Nov. 15, 1988) to J. Griffin. In particular, each of the mobile emergency medical vehicles shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 are unique in that it incorporates a generator 14 that is mounted on a skid-type mounting frame 13 and fitted within the compartment 12 of the mobile emergency medical vehicle 10. The mobile emergency medical vehicle 10 is built on a conventional truck chassis having the main transport engine located beneath the hood in a manner well known in the art. The patient compartment 11 is mounted on the rearward portion of the truck chassis in a manner also known in the prior art. The mobile emergency medical vehicle 10 of these prior art patents has the vehicle essentially self-supported with regard to its electrical requirements. The auxiliary engine and generator are mounted exteriorly of the patient module so that the exhaust system extends outwardly so as to deliver minimal noise and vibration to the patient module. The electrical output of the generator 14 is preferably capable of providing 4 to 6 kW of continuous electrical power and is capable of continuously delivering 115 volts of AC power to the electrical load center of the patient compartment 11. The load center provides distribution of the primary output of the generator 14 to air-conditioning and heating. As such, the generator 14 provides the power necessary to supply both cooling and heating to the patient compartment. The generator which is preferably located on the passenger side at a rear lower corner of the vehicle provides module power for emergency lights, air conditioning, heating, suction, interior lights, and the like.
Prior to the development of the mobile emergency medical vehicle of Frazier, Inc., all of the power requirements for ambulances were achieved through the use of an alternator directly connected to the engine. As such, the power to the patient compartment had to be supplied from energy stored in the battery or directly by the alternator. Typically, during procedures, the engine would remain idling so as to continuously supply power. Unfortunately, the power supplied by an alternator is relatively a poor quality of power. There are substantial fluctuations in the power levels provided by such alternators. Under other circumstances, the emergency vehicle would enter a closed area. As such, there would always remain the danger of carbon monoxide poisoning in those events in which the engine is maintained in an idling mode for the purposes of supplying power.
In the past, a variety of patents have issued relating to scanning systems for mobile emergency vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,347, issued on Jan. 1, 1980 to R. G. Clark, shows a mobile computerized tomography unit that includes a vehicle trailer, a CT scanner gantry and patient table, a means for mounting the CT-scanner gantry, and a mini-computer system for the display and data processing of the CT scanner mounted in the trailer. Shock-absorbing components are provided so as to insulate the CT scanner from undue shocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,746, issued on May 22, 1984 also to R. G. Clark, shows another mobile computerized tomography unit. This system also includes a trailer with a tomography system built therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,497, issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Deucher et al., provides a deployable CT medical system. The CT medical system has a gantry that is mounted by helical wire rope shock isolators to the floor of a shelter at about a 60° angle relative to a central axis of the shelter. Mechanical assemblies limit movement of the tiltable gantry portion relative to fixed gantry portions. A CT scanner control console is mounted adjacent an opposite end of the shelter on a shock isolator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,887, issued on Nov. 19, 2002 to P. J. Mirabella, shows a mobile medical image scanner and a teleradiology system that are incorporated into an ambulance or other vehicle to permit the patient be diagnosed while en route for a treatment facility, such as a trauma center. The system obtains medical image data while the patient is been transported in the vehicle and transmits the medical image data to a receiver in a location which is remote from the vehicle. At the remote location, the transmitted medical image data is displayed in a humanly discernible manner and interpreted by qualified physician who then communicates diagnostic information to the technicians in the vehicle and/or to the treating physicians at the treatment facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,252, issued on Sep. 23, 2003 also to P. J. Mirabella, describes a mobile medical image scanner and teleradiology system is incorporated into an ambulance or other vehicle so as to permit the patient to be diagnosed. The system obtains medical image data during the transport of the patient in the vehicle. The system will transmit medical image data to a receiver at a hospital or other location. This data can then be remotely interpreted.
Unfortunately in these prior art systems, there is no convenient way of putting a CT scanner within the vehicle. Additionally, given the need for maneuverability and speed in the emergency vehicle, it was very difficult to properly mount the CT scanner so that it would not be affected adversely by shocks. Additionally, and furthermore, it is difficult to install the CT scanner in a manner in which the patient can be properly placed into proximity to the CT scanner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle having a CT scanner therein.
It is another object of the present invention provide an emergency medical vehicle in which the CT scanner can be fixed to the wall of the vehicle during movement of the vehicle and deployed from the wall once the vehicle reaches the desired destination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency vehicle which can serve to effectively diagnose different types of strokes, to facilitate treatment for such strokes, and save lives as a result of such treatment.
It is another object of the present invention provide an emergency medical vehicle having a CT scanner therein which avoids excess exposure to radiation by operators of the CT scanner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle which can maintain the stretcher or cot in an elevated fixed position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle having a CT scanner therein in which the stability of the emergency medical vehicle is enhanced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle that provides clean and sufficient power to the CT scanner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle which avoids the need for idling the vehicle during the supply of power to the patient compartment.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle that has sufficient power to supply both the air-conditioning system and the CT scanner.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide an emergency medical vehicle which improves the ability to maintain the integrity of the CT scanner during travel and use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.